A Change of Heart
by Aurora2
Summary: Ares meets up with Xena after he gives up his immortality and Xena discovers some knew feelings. Takes place after "Motherhood."


©A Change Of Heart©

A Change of Heart

By: Aurora

**_ _**

**Copyright Disclaimer: **All characters that have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess belongs to MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing for this fan fiction.

**Subtext:** None--what, are you kidding me?

**Violence: **None--yep, not this time

**Sex: **None--just 'cause there's no sex, doesn't mean there can't be kissing.

**Rated G**

** **

**Date Written:** June-July 2000

** **

**E-mail:** sinbody@denvermail.com(Please send me feedback; I want to know what you think!)

**Author's Note/Summery:**After Ares gives up his immortality to save Eve and Gabrielle from certain death, he meets up with Xena and they find out that his mortality is causing Greece to suffer.Xena must find a way to return his godhood to him and in the process some new feelings are discovered.This story takes place directly after "Motherhood."

Ares sat in a tavern thinking about the night before.He had lost the only family he'd ever known, told Xena that he loved her, and given up his immortality to save her daughter and her best friend.He had done something that was not for himself but for the benefit of another and still she would not give him a chance.She had gratefully thanked him for what he had done but then she just left.

"How can I expect her to give me a chance after everything I've put her through?"He quietly asked himself, putting his head in his hand.

Ares sighed and looked up."No matter what she thinks of me, I can't just walk away from the one I love.I have to find her."He said, getting up from the table and leaving the tavern.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early evening.Gabrielle and Eve where starting a fire while Xena tended to her horse.When they had finished, Eve sat down and Gabrielle walked over to Xena.

"Xena, do you think that Greece will really be all right without the gods?I mean, do you remember when Ares' sword was stolen and he became mortal?Innocent people lost the ability to control their anger and it was chaos.What if something worse happens now that the gods no longer exist?"

Xena stopped grooming Argo II and looked at Gabrielle."I really don't know, Gabrielle."She sighed and put a hand on Gabrielle's shoulder."I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Gabrielle gave Xena a faint smile and sat down next to Eve.Xena finished grooming her horse and gave her one last pat for the night.She turned toward Gabrielle and Eve, who were talking and having a good time.Just when she was about to speak, she felt an all to familiar presence.

"I'm going to catch dinner."Xena told Gabrielle and Eve, walking off into the forest.

When she was away from camp, she stopped and looked around."You may no longer be a god, but I can still sense when you're around.Come out, Ares."

Xena turned toward a tree to see Ares walk out from behind it.He slowly walked up to Xena, who just stood quietly, waiting for him to speak.

Ares caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers."I just came here to say that…that I'm sorry."Xena grabbed his hand and pushed it away.Ares looked at her with sadness in his eyes."Xena, I don't understand you.I gave up my immortality to save the ones you care about and still all you see in me is a black heart.What do I have to do to make you believe that I've changed?"

"After all that you've done to me, how do I know you've really changed?How am I to believe that you saved Eve and Gabrielle just so you could help another?What if the reason you saved them was so that I would have a reason to spare your life?"Xena turned away from Ares."Goodbye, Ares.Have a nice life."Xena said, walking deeper into the forest.

Ares ran after her and gently grabbed her shoulder, forcing Xena to face him.He began to speak with as much sincerity in his voice as possible."Whether you believe me or not, I meant what I said to you last night in the storm.I love you, Xena.I love you with all my heart."

"Ares--"

"Xena…please.Just give me a chance.Please."

The sincerity and love in his eyes overtook Xena."All right.I suppose I can give you a chance to prove yourself.After all, you did save the two most important people in my life.I guess the least I could do would be to have you travel with us for a while.But I'm not promising anything."She grinned at him."You can start by helping me catch dinner."

"Thank you."Ares said as he walked off with Xena into the forest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had already set over the horizon and the sky was a brilliant shade of deep blue.Gabrielle and Eve sat by the fire, waiting for Xena to come back with dinner.

"Gabrielle, do you know why we are alive?I mean, I remember crossing over to the other side and then somehow I ended up back on earth again.How is that possible?"

"I've been asking myself the same question.I don't understand it either, Eve."

"You're here because Ares gave up his immortality to restore your lives."Xena said, walking into camp.

"Why would Ares do such an unselfish act, especially for a mortal?"Gabrielle asked.

"Because--"

"Because I care for Xena more than anything in the world and I couldn't stand the thought of loosing her."Ares finished, walking behind Xena caring a large rabbit.

Eve was still afraid of Ares so she tried to stay as far away from him as possible but Gabrielle stood up and walked over to him. "You did that for us?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then thank you, Ares.But why are you here?"

"He's here to travel with us for a while."Xena replied.

"Are you sure you can trust him?God or no god, this is still Ares.One good deed does not always change a man."

"I know that, Gabrielle.And no, I'm not sure I can trust him.But I have to give him a chance to prove himself.After all, he did save your live.I owe him for that."

"All right.I trust your judgment, Xena."Gabrielle said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was awfully quiet that night during dinner.No one knew what to talk about.It was silent for a long time until Ares broke the silence.

"Eve…I know this probably doesn't mean much coming from me, but I'm truly sorry that I tried to kill you last night.I don't know what came over me.I had promised myself that I would not harm you or Xena and yet I tried to kill you anyway.I'm sorry and--"

"You don't have to say anymore.I don't know if I will be able to forgive you, but you did save my life.Don't expect much from me."

Eve started off into the distance, remembering when she had loved him.She remembered back to the time when he had been her teacher and then her lover and then when she had become his enemy, the one who would mean his death.Those memories flooded her mind and then she looked over at her mother.

"I'm going to bed." Eve said, getting into her bedroll.

"Yeah, me too."Gabrielle said, lying next to Eve.

Gabrielle and Eve were fast asleep in seconds leaving Xena and Ares to be the only ones left awake.

"Can I ask you a question?"Xena asked Ares who was sitting on the side of the fire looking at her.

"Sure."

"Why did you say you were sorry early?"

"I said that because I was apologizing for all the selfish things that I've done to you.I regret how I've treated you and how I've come to make you hate me."

"I don't hate you.I just don't trust you."

Xena stood up and walked over to Ares, sitting down beside him."The way you treated me made me think that all I was to you was a warrior.I began to believe that everything that had happened between us so long ago meant nothing to you.You became my enemy."

"Do you still believe that I'm your enemy?"

"I don't know."

"Well, however you feel towards me, it won't change how I feel about you, Xena."

Ares leaned over and planted a soft kiss of Xena's cheek and she shivered at his touch.He was gentler than she ever could have imagined.Ares looked deep into Xena's eyes.Her crystal orbs were breathtaking.Xena thought the same about his eyes.She could become lost in his soft brown eyes.They stared at each other for the longest time, neither of them knowing what to say.

"Good night, my love."Ares finally said, walking to his bedroll.

Xena could still feel his soft lips on her cheek."Ares…"Ares looked back."…good night."Xena said, as she too got ready for bed.She glanced over at him and he smiled back before falling fast asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four of them woke at first light.Xena was the first to rise.She walked over to where Eve and Gabrielle were sleeping and gently shook them awake."Hey, you guys.Time to get up.We've got a long day ahead of us."

Gabrielle and Eve slowly woke up, while Xena walked over to Ares."Ares…Ares wake up."

"Morning already?"Ares asked groggily.

"Your not much of a morning person, are you?"Xena smiled.

Ares chuckled."Well, it's never been something I've had to deal with before."

"Come on, Ares.Get up."Xena said, helping Ares to his feet.

Xena packed up her things and then mounted Argo II.She looked over at Ares, who was placing his sword in its scabbard.She hated to admit it, but he looked just as magnificent as a mortal as he did a god.He looked stunning in black.

"By the gods he's magnificent…"Xena breathed.

"What was that, Xena?"Gabrielle asked from atop her horse, helping Eve mount.

"Nothing.It was nothing."Xena replied feeling a little embarrassed for letting it be heard."Come on, now.We're in need of supplies and we should get going if we want to make it to Thrace by midday."

Xena signaled to Ares that it was time to go and he walked over to her as she extended her hand to him.He took it and she helped him onto the horse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about an hour of traveling, they finally reached Thrace.Xena halted her horse at the edge of the town and looked around.Something was wrong in Thrace.

"What is it, Xena?"Gabrielle questioned.

"You were right, Gabrielle.Look."

Xena pointed to the people in town and Gabrielle realized what Xena was talking about.Everyone was arguing and fighting.There was not much peace.

"I see what you mean."Gabrielle replied.Gabrielle dismounted and helped Eve off."What are we going to do?"Gabrielle asked Xena as she too dismounted.

"I don't know.The only thing that I can think of is if we…somehow give Ares his godhood back.Hopefully, that will return everything to normal."

Ares dismounted and Xena looked at him."The only problem…is that all the ambrosia on earth has been destroyed.How else will we make you immortal?"

"I think I know someone who could help but I'm not sure if she will."Ares said.

"She?"Gabrielle asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how to reach her."

"Who is this we're talking about, Ares?"Xena asked.

"Aphrodite."

"Well, if we want to contact a god, we'd better go to a temple.She doesn't have any in Thrace but she does have one in Amphipolis, about a day away.We'll eat here and then head out."Xena said.

"I'll take the horses to a stable and then meet you in the tavern."Gabrielle said, taking the horses' reins and leading them into town.

"Can we eat now, Mother?I'm starving."Eve asked.

"Sure."Xena chuckled as they walked into town.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they'd had a filling tavern meal and gotten the supplies they needed, they set out on the road again. They traveled almost all day until the sun began to set over the horizon.They stopped at a lake at the edge of the forest.

"We'll make camp here and set out for Amphipolis in the morning."Xena told them, dismounting.

"Eve and I will catch some fish for dinner."Gabrielle said as she and Eve got off the horse and went over to the lake.

"I guess that leaves us to start a fire, huh Ares?"Xena grinned.

Ares just smiled at her.

Once they had collected the wood and started a fire, Xena tended to the horses.Ares watched her in awe.She was so lovely.She seemed to glow from the inside out, a radiant light that took his breath away.But it was not just her looks that he loved. He loved her for her soul, her being.He loved who she was and how she helped others.Her spirit filled him every time she was near.To Ares, Xena was more beautiful than the Goddess of Love herself.

"Xena?"

Xena finished grooming the horses and sat down next to Ares."Yeah?"

"You do realize that even if I do become a god again, it won't change how I feel about you."

"Ares, I truly see now that you have changed, but once you become immortal, everything will be different.**EVERYTHING**."

Ares put a hand on her shoulder."No.No, it won't.Don't you see?No matter what happens, I will never stop loving you."Ares paused before continuing."I would sooner die in your arms, then live without you in mine."

His last words played a flashback in her mind.She remembered the dream so long ago that she'd had about Ares confessing his love.Xena looked at him lovingly."You were there in my dream that night, weren't you?"

"Yes…yes, I was."Ares sighed."I couldn't seem to tell you how I felt face to face and you probably wouldn't have believed me anyway if I had, so I realized that the only way to tell you was through your dreams.Everything I had said, I meant."

"I believe you."Xena whispered.

Xena looked into his eyes and all she saw was love.She did not see the Ares she once knew.It was confusing for her to think that she was feeling this way about Ares, former God of War.But she knew she was beginning to care for him.The anger she had always felt toward him was gone, completely.

Ares looked at his beautiful princess.Seeing no hint of rejection, he decided to try something he had longed to do.He slowly leaned forward and ever so lightly, joined his lips with hers.To his surprise, she didn't resist, but instead joined in, deepening the kiss.Slowly they rose to their feet, never breaking their embrace.Ares placed his hands around her waist, pulling her closer.Xena wrapped her hands around his neck, now completely intertwined.

Xena felt her heart soar as she kissed Ares.An inferno full of passion raged within her heart and she was positive how she felt about him.She was falling in love with Ares.She had never seen him so kind and gentle.In the past he had always been cruel and heartless toward her.But now, everything had changed.Xena believed that there was goodness within his heart.By doing one good deed he had redeemed himself, just as she had done so long ago.

Ares never wanted it to end.He was finally with the only woman he had ever and will ever love.Once he was a god again, he knew he would have to leave and he would miss her greatly.He would live forever and he would have to watch her grow old and die.Ares wished he could be with her for eternity.

The two seemed to be connected forever.Soon Gabrielle walked into camp, carrying two fish.She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the sight before her--Xena and Ares, **TOGETHER**_._Gabrielle could not believe it.She slowly walked toward Xena and Ares.

"Ahem…"Gabrielle whispered.

Xena and Ares practically jumped out of their boats when they heard Gabrielle.They quickly moved away from each other, embarrassed that Gabrielle had seen them make love.

"H-Hi, Gabrielle."Xena said nervously, clearing her throat."Let me help you with that."She said, taking the fish from Gabrielle's hands.

Eve soon walked up carrying another fish.Seeing that her mother was still a little uneasy, Eve walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder."What's the matter, Mother?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine."Xena replied, still a little jumpy."Why don't we start cooking these fish?I'm starving!"Xena joked.

Not a word was spoken that night at dinner.Xena and Ares were still in shock by what Gabrielle had seen them do.Gabrielle was going to say something to Xena about what she had seen but decided it would be best if she waited until morning.When dinner was finished, everyone went straight to bed, the only sound being the crickets chirping in the darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning soon came.Gabrielle was the first to rise and she quietly walked over to Xena, taping her on the shoulder.

"Xena…wake up."Gabrielle whispered, trying not to wake the others."Xena, I need to talk to you."

The warrior slowly opened her eyes and looked at Gabrielle."About what?"

"About yesterday.I need to know how you feel about Ares."

"Not here."Xena got up and the two of them walked away from camp.When they were far enough away so as not to wake the others, Xena turned to Gabrielle."What do you want to know?"

"When I saw you yesterday…with Ares, you looked…happy.I'm still not sure if I can trust him, but there is something I do know.I can see now that he truly does love you and whatever you decide, Xena, I'm here for you." Gabrielle paused."Do you love him?"

Xena looked at Gabrielle, trying to sort out her feelings."Love is a pretty strong word, Gabrielle.But I have to say…I do care about him…very much and I hope that someday you'll be able to trust him as much as I do."

"I'll try, but it might take some time."

"Thanks."Xena said as they walked back into camp.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast, the four of them took off for Amphipolis.They arrived in town that evening.Xena took the horses to the stables for the night.

"Gabrielle, why don't you take Eve to my mothers tavern and get us some rooms for the night."Xena faintly smiled at Ares and then looked back over at Gabrielle."Ares and I will go to Aphrodite's temple.The sooner Ares gets his powers back, the better."

"That sounds good to me."Gabrielle replied as she and Eve headed for Cyrene's tavern.

Xena looked at Ares.He could see the sadness beginning to show in her eyes.He knew she didn't want to leave him any more than he wanted to leave her.

"Lets hope that Aphrodite can give your godhood back."Xena said sadly, heading for the temple.

When they reached her temple, they opened the door and walked in.The temple was bright and colorful.Candles were everywhere and flowers were scattered on the floor.Precious gems of all colors were imbedded in the walls, casting streaks of colored light throughout the temple.At the far end of the temple was a large statue of the Goddess of Love herself, standing behind a large stone altar covered with red velvet.

Xena and Ares walked up to the statue, Xena placing a white rose on the altar.

"Aphrodite…it's urgent that we speak with you.Show yourself."Xena said calmly.

There was a shower of yellow sparkles and Aphrodite appeared in all her glory."What's up?"

Just as Xena was about to respond, Aphrodite cut her off."Hey, Bro!How's life as a mortal?Gee, I'm real sorry you had to give up your immortality but I'm grateful you decided to save Gabrielle."

"I didn't just do it for them.I did it for Xena because I lo--"

Aphrodite's eyes widened."Oh!You love her, don't you?"She began to giggle."In all my years as the Goddess of Love, I have **NEVER** seen such a powerful love.Imagine, the**GOD OF WAR** in love.Or I guess I should say the **FORMER** God of War."

"Aphrodite, we need your help."Xena asked.

Aphrodite looked at Xena."What can I do?"

"We have to give Ares his godhood back.Otherwise, there will never be peace on earth."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa.I'm the Goddess of Love, I don't know if I can do that.The only god who had enough power to do that was Zeus and he's dead."

"Please, you're the only god left.You have to try."Xena pleaded.

Aphrodite stood there, trying to think of a way to help."I can only us my powers for love and **LOVE** is the most powerful force on earth.Ares, I know that you love Xena with all your heart but I do not know how much Xena loves you.Xena, if you love Ares as much as he loves you, that love may give me enough power to give Ares immortality."

Xena turned to Ares, looking deep into his eyes.She laid a hand on his cheek."I can't deny my true feelings for you any longer.I love you, Ares.I love you more than anything."Xena pulled him closer, joining their lips together.Aphrodite could see that their love for each other was pure and true.They soon parted and when Ares looked at Xena, he saw tears beginning to form in her eyes."I don't want to loose you, Ares.I realize now that we've always had a bond; you're the other half of my soul."

"I don't want to leave you either, but this is how it has to be.I have to become a god and as long as I am, we can't be together."Ares said, tears building in his eyes.

Xena wrapped her arms around him in a loving huge."I'll miss you so much. I will never stop loving you."Xena cried.

"I'll always love you, Xena.Always."

Ares gently pushed her away and walked over to Aphrodite who was sobbing."That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."The goddess cried.

"Okay, I'm ready.Do it."Ares told Aphrodite.

"Hope this works."She replied, wiping her eyes.

Xena stood next to Ares and watched as Aphrodite raised her hands over him.A brilliant light spilled from her fingers, filling Ares.When the light faded, Ares stood as he had before, but now, a blue light radiated from him.

"Yes!It worked.We'll if you don't need me for anything else, I'm outa here."Aphrodite said, disappearing in a flash of yellow light.

Ares turned to Xena, joining their hands together."I'll never forget you.I love you, Xena."

"I know you do, Ares and I love you too."

They gently joined lips and then parted."Goodbye, Xena."

"Goodbye."Xena whispered as Ares disappeared, the only evidence that he had been there was a shower of blue sparkles that fell and hit the ground.

Xena stood there in silence, still not believing that he was really gone.Just as she'd found him, she'd lost him.It just wasn't fair.Her greatest enemy had turned into her greatest love and it wasn't fair that they couldn't be together.Xena fell to her knees and cried like she'd never cried before.

After what seemed like forever, Xena finally rose to her feet and headed for the tavern.She knew that Gabrielle and Eve were waiting for her.

When she arrived at the tavern Gabrielle greeted her."How did it go, Xena?"

"Oh, it went fine.Ares is a god and everything is back to normal."Xena sadly replied.

Gabrielle could see the sadness and longing in the warriors eyes.Xena sat down at a table and Gabrielle sat down beside her."What's wrong?Is it about Ares?"

"Gabrielle, I really don't want to talk about it right now, okay?"

"Its okay, Xena.You don't have to.Listen, your mother's prepared a wonderful meal for us.Why don't you join us for dinner?"

"I'm sorry, Gabrielle.I don't really feel like eating right now.I think I'll just go to bed."

Gabrielle could tell her friend was feeling serious heartache."Okay.I'll tell your mother that you weren't feeling good and went straight to bed."Gabrielle put a comforting hand on Xena's shoulder."I hope you feel better."

Xena sadly smiled at her and then went up the stairs to her room.

When she got to her room, she took off her armor and hung her sword and chakram on a hook in the wall.She walked over to the closet and found a white nightgown.After putting it on, she slowly climbed into bed.She was sadder than she'd ever been in her entire life.Her heart had been ripped in two and she didn't know if it could ever be mended.She was asleep in minutes, thoughts of Ares filling her dreams.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ares sat in one of his temples, watching her through his mirror.His heart ached for her.He hated to see her in pain.He couldn't stand it.

"There has to be a way for us to be together.There just **HAS** to be."Ares whispered to himself. 

Ares put his head in his hands, trying to think of a way for them to be together.His heart was broken, just as hers was and the only way to fix it was for them to be together.He sat there in silence, thinking.

"What can I do?!"He cried out.

"Hey, Bro, I can hear you all the way to Olympus!What's wrong?"Aphrodite asked, appearing in a shower of yellow sparkles.

"It's Xena…and I.I never realized that being away from her would hurt this much.One second without her feels like an eternity.I need her and she needs me.I don't know what to do.I wish there was a way for us to be together."

"You're really hurting, huh?I wish I could help.I hate to see you heartbroken.But as long as you're a god and she's a mortal, it's impossible for the two of you to be together."

Ares suddenly got an idea and jumped from his thrown, walking over to Aphrodite."I've got it!The only way we can be together is if were both…immortal!You gave me immortality, you can give it to Xena too."

"I don't know, Bro.It's not that easy.You were born to be a god, which made it easier for me to give you immortality.But Xena…she was born mortal.I don't have enough power to do that."

"But I'm a god now.If we combine our powers, it may be possible.We have to try.I fear that Xena will eventually die from a broken heart.I'd never forgive myself if she dies.Please."

"All right.Bring her to my temple when you're ready and we'll try."

"Thanks, sis."

Aphrodite smiled at her brother.She promised to try but she believed that there wasn't much hope."Later."She said, disappearing.

Ares' heart soared, knowing that it could be possible for them to be together.He smiled then disappeared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xena's night was restless.Ares' face kept appearing in her mind.She needed him.Suddenly she awoke in a cold sweat.She sat up in the bed and began to cry.She looked over at the mirror across the room and she swore that she saw Ares standing next to it.Xena wiped her eyes and looked again.It hadn't been a dream; Ares was really standing there.He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

Xena just stared blankly at him."Why are you here?You're just making things harder for me."

"Xena, I came to make you an offer.I know how we can be together.Come live with me as a god.We'll be together for eternity."

Xena stopped crying."Is that possible?I'll do whatever it takes to be with you but I can't just leave Gabrielle and Eve.I've already missed 25 years of Eve's life; I can't just leave her.She needs her mother."

"Well…then they can live as gods with us."

"What about the twilight?Eve is supposed to prepare the way for the rule of the God of Love.How can she do that if she's one of the gods?"

"We can be allies with this new god.We'll rule with him."

"I'd have to talk to Gabrielle and Eve about it.I don't want to leave them but I don't want to leave you either."

Xena rested her head on Ares' chest as he stroked his fingers through her raven hair."Take as much time as you need, my love.I'll wait as long as I have to.When you're ready, come to Aphrodite's temple."

Ares kissed her forehead and then stood up, disappearing from sight.Xena crawled back into bed and went right to sleep.This time she slept deeply, knowing that she would be with Ares again soon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Xena awoke the next morning, she quickly dressed and hurried downstairs.The tavern was filled with people that morning.She found Gabrielle and Eve sitting at a table in the far corner of the room.

"Morning, Gabrielle."Xena said cheerfully, sitting down at the table.

"You act like you're feeling better.What's changed?"

"Well, Gabrielle, you know why I was so sad yesterday, don't you?"

"Yeah.You missed Ares because you love him."

"You love him?"Eve interrupted.

"Yes, I do."She looked at Gabrielle."I feel better this morning because I now know a way that we can be together."

"Xena, you know that he can't become a mortal."Gabrielle replied.

"No, Gabrielle."Xena paused."Ares has offered me to become a god and live with him for an eternity."

"You mean you're going to become a god and leave us on earth?"Gabrielle asked.

"Well, I don't want to leave you two either, so if it's all right, you and Eve can become gods and we'll be together forever."

"I don't know, Xena."Gabrielle said.

"Me neither, Mother."

"Listen, Gabrielle.We can do so much more as gods.We can help people in ways we never thought possible as mortals.If you don't decide to, then I'll understand."

"Xena…I'm with you until the end and maybe…maybe we can change the world for the better."

"Is that a 'yes' then?"Xena asked.

"I guess."Gabrielle replied.

Xena looked at Eve."What about you?There are many people in this world who are after you for what you had done when you were known as Livia.I won't always be there to protect you.You'd be safer as a goddess and we'd be together forever."

"Mother…I've missed being with you for 25 years and no matter what happens, I'm not leaving you.As Gabrielle said, were with you to the end."

"Thanks, you guys."Xena hugged Gabrielle and Eve."Trust me, this isn't a mistake.We will change the world for the better and we'll fight for the greater good as we've always done."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they had breakfast, the three of them went to Aphrodite's temple.Ares appeared when they entered.He walked up to Xena and kissed her passionately.When they parted, Gabrielle looked at him.

"Ares…I think I've misjudged you.I truly see now that you've had a change of heart and that it's been love that has changed you."

Ares put a hand on her shoulder."It's all right, Gabrielle.What's past is past.All that matters now is the future."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, Ares.I can see that you've changed from your evil ways."Eve said.

"All right.Lets do this.Where's Aphrodite?"Xena asked.

"Right here."She said appearing in front of them."I'm not sure if Ares and I have enough power to turn all three of you into gods, but we'll try."Aphrodite walked over to Ares."Ready?"

"Let's do it."Ares replied.

Xena, Gabrielle, and Eve stood next to each other as Ares and Aphrodite pointed their hands at them.Beams of light shot from their fingers and engulfed Xena, Gabrielle, and Eve.When the light faded, Xena, Gabrielle, and Eve could feel a power within them that they'd never felt before.

Xena had become the Goddess of Desire, glowing with an elegant purple light.She walked over to Ares."I love you."

"I love you too, Xena."Ares replied, kissing her.

Gabrielle was glowing with a brilliant green light and she'd become the Goddess of Hope.Eve shinned white, becoming the Goddess of Peace.Xena looked at Gabrielle and Eve and then suddenly gasped.

"Wait!I can't just leave Argo II on earth."

"Oh, no problem."Aphrodite said.With a flick of her wrist, Argo II appeared in front of Xena."She can be the immortal horse of Xena, the Warrior Goddess."Aphrodite giggled.

With that she poured her powers into the animal.When the light faded, Argo II stood there, a golden glow surrounding her.She was the most magnificent horse any of them had ever seen.

"Thank you, Aphrodite.Thank you, so much for everything you've done."Xena said, rubbing the horses' velvet nose.

"No prob.Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for a facial."The goddess said, disappearing.

Gabrielle and Eve walked over to where Xena and Ares were standing.

"What should be the first thing we do with our new powers?"Gabrielle asked.

"I don't know, Gabrielle, but whatever it is, it will be for the good of the people."Xena said, then looked at Ares.

"Oh, count me in.From now on, I'll only use my powers for the greater good and to help people."Ares replied, putting his arm around Xena.

"That's good."Gabrielle said."Now lets go do some good, shall we?"

Xena mounted her golden horse and smiled at the three of them.

"Come on, let's go.We've got a lot of things to do and all eternity to do it in."

Everyone began to laugh as they disappeared, the sound of laughter soon fading into nothing.****


End file.
